Love Sick
by AlmightyHero
Summary: Luffy akhir-akhir ini jadi bersikap aneh. Kenapa, ya? Semua teman-temannya pun membicarakannya. Jadi, apa Luffy sakit ya? Temukan Jawabannya... Pairing LuNa. R


O/P: Halo semuanya. Saya OrangePink, salam kenal, ya. Saya author baru di fandom One Piece, lo, jangan salah sangka. Hahahaha *ditendang gara-gara GaJe abis*. Karena saya fans berat LuNa, jadi saya bikin nih pairing. Enjoy ya para sis and bro sekalian!

Disclaimer: Ini punya sepupu saya, Eiichiro Oda namanya...

-X-

**Love Sick**

Warning: Cuma Luffy yang berbeda dari biasanya...

-X-

Sudah beberapa hari ini Luffy merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada dirinya. Beberapa hari ini ia susah tidur, sering melamun, sering ngiler sendirian, dan yang paling parah lagi, tidak seperti biasanya, akhir-akhir ini, ia makan dalam jumlah yang banyak sekali (ngaco, Luffy dari dulu memang begitu).

Semua anggota kru jadi khawatir pada taichou kesayangan mereka itu. Mereka bingung dengan keadaannya yang tidak seperti biasanya akhir-akhir ini. Apalagi sikap Luffy jadi berubah saat ia harus berhadapan dengan Nami. Bahkan Chopper sudah memeriksa Luffy baik secara kejiwaan maupun kejasmaniannya. Tetapi ia tidak menemukan keanehan pada Luffy.

-X-

Siang hari, seminggu setelah keanehan pada diri Luffy muncul, para semua kru berkumpu di kabin. Yang tidak ada di sana hanyalah Nami dan Luffy. Sudah bisa dipastikan Nami sedang menghitung jumlah harta karun yang mereka kumpulkan, sedangkan Luffy, mungkin saat ini ia sedang melamun di anjungan kapal Sunny.

"Luffy akhir-akhir ini aneh sekali ya, ia sering melamun bila kita sedang berbicara dengannya. Bahkan kadang kita nyaris tidak digubrisnya. Anehnya ia cuma nyambung bila berbicara dengan Nami," ujar Ussop kesal, curhat-curhatan dengan para teman-temannya.

"Aneh. Memang aneh, pasti otaknya sudah rusak. Atau mungkin chipnya hilang?" tanya Franky ngawur.

"Hey, dia 'kan bukan Cyborg sepertimu," Sanji menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Yohohohoho! Lebih baik kita santai saja dulu. Tidak baik membicarakan orang. Ada yang mau teh?" Brook menawarkan teman-temannya secangkir teh hangat.

Sanji menendang Brook, "Bukan saatnya untuk santai, bodoh! Ini menyangkut masalah mengenai taichou kapal ini! Jika ia memang terkena suatu penyakit, bagaimana? Bagaimana nasib kita selanjutnya jika ia mati, hah?!"

"Tapi aku tidak menemukan adanya penyakit pada diri Luffy. Ini aneh, benar-benar aneh," Chopper mangut-mangut.

"Mungkin memang Luffy saja yang aneh. Mana mungkin orang idiot sepertinya bisa sakit," ujar Zorro sambil memainkan barble miliknya.

"Kuharap begitu," sahut Ussop khawatir.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Robin terkikik pelan. Semua kru menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Robin?" tanya Chopper bingung.

"Haha... Tidak... Aku hanya sedang berpikir tentang sesuatu. Dan sepertinya, aku tahu, kenapa Luffy akhir-akhir ini bersikap aneh," Robin berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Hm? Kau tahu sesuatu, Robin sayang?" Sanji menatap Robin dengan tatapan bingung. Robin mengangguk pelan.

"Apa itu suatu penyakit yang langka?" Franky mencoba menebak.

"Bukan. Ini adalah suatu penyakit yang sering ditemui, kok. Hm, rasanya menggelikan, ya," Robin masih terkekeh.

Semua kru jadi tambah penasaran.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ussop mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ya. Kenapa aku tidak tahu kalau ia sakit? Aku 'kan seorang dokter!" Chopper protes.

"Memang, tetapi penyakit ini berbeda dengan penyakit yang biasanya. Bila aku mengatakannya pun, mungkin kalian tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan," kata Robin dengan senyuman misterius di wajahnya.

"Apa itu? Cepat beri tahu kami!" seru Franky tidak sabaran.

"Mau minum teh dulu?" tawar Brook sambil menawarkan secangkir the hangat. Sebagai telah menghancurkan suasana, ia mendapat tendangan dari Sanji untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Semua kru berkumpul mengelilingi Robin, kecuali Zorro yang lebih memilih untuk tidur-tiduran. Mereka semua menatap wajah Robin dengan perasaan penasaran. Mereka ingin tahu dengan apa yang terjadi pada Luffy. Dan mereka menunggu jawaban yang akan Robin berikan pada mereka.

"Apa? Apa? Kenapa lama sekali?" Franky benar-benar tidak bisa bersabar.

"Yah... Kurasa... Luffy sedang mengalami penyakit..."

Mereka tidak bisa menunggu perkataan Robin selanjutnya. Tetapi justru perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut Robin adalah sesuatu yang tak dapat mereka percayai.

"Dimabuk cinta," kata Robin akhirnya.

Diam.

Para kru terdiam untuk beberapa saat setelah mendengar perkataan Robin.

Sesaat kemudian, Ussop, Chopper, Sanji, Franky dan Brook tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar perkataan Robin. Bahkan Brook, Ussop dan Chopper sampai berguling-gulingan di atas lantai kapal sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga perut mereka terasa sakit. Anehnya, meski mereka tertawa sampai sekeras itu, Zorro masih saja terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Ahahahaha! Mana mungkin! Mana mungkin Luffy bisa jatuh cinta! Ahahahahaha!" Ussop masih terbahak-bahak.

"Yang dipikirkannya 'kan cuma daging!" kata Sanji masih terbahak-bahak.

"Mungkin saja. Buktinya, bukankah ia bersikap berbeda saat ia sedang bersama Nami dari pada saat bersama kita semua. Ya 'kan?" Robin menyilangkan kedua kakinya.

Ussop, Sanji, Franky, Chopper, dan Brook berhenti tertawa. Mereka saling berpandangan. Mungkin juga, Luffy bisa jatuh cinta dengan Nami. Karena memang, akhir-akhir ini Luffy sering ketahuan sedang melirik ke arah Nami dan sikapnya yang berbeda saat berurusan dengan Nami.

Tiba-tiba Luffy muncul di antara mereka.

"Hei! Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Luffy dari jauh, mengagetkan mereka semua.

Mereka menoleh ke arah Luffy.

"Ah, tidak, bukan apa-apa," dusta Ussop.

Untungnya pada saat itu Sanji membekap mulut Brook agar tidak membocorkan pembicaraan mereka. Luffy juga, karena ia lemot dan idiot, ia terpengaruh saja dengan perkataan Ussop.

"Lalu, di mana Nami?" tanya Luffy lagi.

"Mungkin ada di kamarnya, sedang menghitung uang," jawab Chopper.

Luffy segera berlari menuju kamar Nami. Yang lainnya cuma melihat tingkah laku Luffy dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Terutama Sanji, ia tidak rela Nami direbut darinya. Sedangkan Zorro, ia masih ngorok.

-X-

Nami masih menghitung jumlah harta karun yang telah dikumpulkan oleh para anggota krunya dari berbagai macam pulau dan tempat di berbagai penjuru dunia yang pernah mereka singgahi. Ia senang sekali dengan jumlah harta karun yang mereka kumpulkan. Bertumpuk-tumpuk di dalam kamarnya.

"Kalau begini, pasti jumlahnya sekitar 200 juta berry," kata Nami senang. Lalu ia tidur di atas tumpukan harta karun tersebut.

Tetapi suara pintu yang dibuka mengganggu kesenangannya. Nami menoleh ke arah orang yang membuka pintu kamarnya tersebut. Dilihatnya Luffy yang tengah ngos-ngosan sedang menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Oh, Luffy. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Nami pada Luffy.

Luffy tidak menjawab. Ia berjalan mendekati Nami.

Entah kenapa, saat ia berada di dekat Nami, ia merasa hatinya terasa hangat. Jantungnya pun selalu berdebar-debar bila melihat sosok Nami akhir-akhir ini. Juga, ia selalu membayangkan sosok Nami di benaknya, dan membuatnya selalu salah tingkah bila harus berhadapan dengan para anggota krunya karena Nami selalu muncul dalam pikirannya. Para kru kapal sempat berpikir bahwa Luffy sedang terkena suatu penyakit. Tetapi Luffy merasa bahwa ini berbeda. Ini bukan penyakit biasa.

"Luffy?" suara Nami membuyarkan lamunannya. Luffy menyeringai lebar.

Lalu ia menerjang Nami dan memeluk tubuh Nami erat-erat. Sebagai reaksinya, Nami yang bingung melihat kelakuan aneh Luffy yang tiba-tiba saja memeluknya, memerah bak tomat. Ia berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Luffy dengan cara menonjoknya atau menendangnya. Tetapi kekuatannya kalah jauh dibanding Luffy, sehingga Luffy tidak bergeming sama sekali.

"Hei, Luffy! Apa-apaan kau!! Jangan main-main!!! Kenapa sih kau ini?!" Nami berusaha melepaskan dirinya. Tanpa sadar, jantungnya serasa mau berhenti berdetak.

"Tidak tahu," sahut Luffy setengah berbisik, "Aku hanya ingin..."

Nami seperti mau pingsan. Ia berpikir, kenapa tiba-tiba saja Luffy bersikap aneh padanya saat ini. Tetapi ia juga merasa tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan Luffy.

Sesaat kemudian, tiba-tiba saja Luffy menciumnya. Tentu saja Nami tersentak, tetapi ia menikmatinya.

"Uhm, Lu-Luffy, kenapa kau jadi aneh begini? Ti-tidak seperti biasanya," Nami deg-degan sendiri.

"Gara-gara kau, Nami, aku jadi begini," Luffy menyeringai lebar seperti biasanya. Nami bertambah memerah wajahnya, tersipu mendengarnya.

Tapi, sepertinya Nami tahu apa yang salah dengan Luffy. Tentu saja karena...

-X-

Di lain sisi, di balik pintu kamar Nami, para kru mengintip mereka berdua. Ussop, Franky, Chopper, Brook dan Sanji yang gigit kuku tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Begitu juga dengan Zorro yang tidak tahu dengan apa yang sedang terjadi, ia hanya mengamati mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"Benar 'kan, tepat seperti apa yang kukatakan," kata Robin sambil tersenyum.

"Aku masih tidak percaya, Luffy benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Nami. Dia bahkan sampai melakukan hal itu," Ussop masih menatap mereka dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"A-aku tidak tahan melihatnya! Aku akan merebut kembali Nami-ku!" seru Sanji kesal sambil menggigit kukunya. Franky dan Ussop segera mengehentikannya. Menyuruhnya agar tidak menganggu mereka.

-X-

~La Fin~

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

O/P: Maaf~ bener-bener gak ada klimaksnya, nih! Mana si Luffy jadi berbeda dari yang biasanya. Soalnya kalau menurut saya Luffy tuh lebih keren kalau dia lebih berbeda dari biasanya, agresif gitu maksudnya. Gak apa-apa 'kan? Bunuh saya aja, deh! Atau paling nggak bakar aja fanfic ini! Ah~ ceritanya memang jelek ya? Tolong kasih tahu saya pendapat kalian, ya. -ngarep review-

TERIMA KASIH SUDAH RELA MEMBACA CERITA SAYA. m(_ _)m


End file.
